Incipit
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Histoire courte proposant une vision personnelle des bases de l'univers Saint Seiya. Ou quelles furent les raisons profondes et personnelles qui poussèrent la déesse Athéna à fonder son ordre de chevalerie. Réflexions sur la place de tout un chacun dans notre vaste monde.


Athéna cheminait sans bruit au milieu des roches noires. Le ciel, d'encre, portait en son sein un mince croissant de lune, qui éclairait à peine la pente escarpée de l'Etna. La Chouette, qui lui indiquait en hululant la direction à suivre constituait le seul élément tangible dans le paysage poisseux qu'elle parcourait.

Elle tourna la tête, observant, derrière elle, les points orangés qui brûlaient çà et là dans l'obscurité, témoignage de la présence humaine qui avait élu domicile en ce lieu. Modeste village constitué de frêles chaumières, où demeuraient quelques familles qui vivaient de l'élevage de maigres troupeaux de moutons et de la pêche. Ce faisant, elle trébucha, et manqua de peu de se retrouver à terre, les mains et les genoux meurtris par les pierres coupantes.

Parvenue au milieu du volcan, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle entendit un bruit d'aile avant de voir la Chouette se muer en une jeune femme au visage adorable et aux courbes graciles. Vêtue, à l'image de sa maîtresse, d'une robe blanche finement cousue, elle observait cette dernière dans l'expectative de la prochaine action à effectuer.

Devant elles se dressait une cavité sombre et dont le chemin semblait conduire résolument jusqu'aux tréfonds de la terre. La Chouette fit un pas en avant qu'Athéna stoppa d'un geste, lui agrippant fermement le poignet

« Reste et attends, Chouette. »

La Chouette eut une moue de désappointement devant la dureté du ton de sa Déesse. Mais l'expression de bienveillance à son égard qui peignit les traits de la déesse aux yeux pers lui procurèrent un sentiment de soulagement. Lâchant le bras de la Chouette, Athéna s'engouffra dans l'Etna.

L'anfractuosité qui marquait l'entrée des terres d'Héphaïstos. Point d'indications relatives au maître de lieux, point de portes pour en interdire l'accès, ainsi libre au tout-venant. Si et seulement si ce dernier était résolu à y affronter la chaleur torride qui y régnait. Un écueil plus que suffisant pour dissuader le quidam imprudent, que l'outrecuidance de pénétrer céans aurait effleuré.

Athéna avançait d'un pas décidé sous les coursives rocailleuses. Sa marche était, cette fois, sûre et sans frayeur. Le chemin qu'elle arpentait était éclairé d'une lumière d'un rouge profond, reflet du magma qui dormait au cœur du volcan. Comme attendu, la chaleur était suffocante et la faible lueur qui l'avait entourée, émanation cosmique témoin de sa puissance, peinait à dévier d'elle les souffles d'air bouillants qui envahissaient l'espace.

Cependant, elle continuait, bon an mal an. Et, à mesure que l'éclat rougeâtre se faisait plus intense, et que s'élevaient la température, sa détermination, elle, se renforçait, plus solide qu'aucune autre lame forgée dans la lave qu'elle sentait proche.

A bout de souffle, elle déboucha sur un plateau rocheux que léchait le magma. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, se tenait une porte, d'or massif rougeoyant et sur lequel se distinguaient moult motifs s'entrelaçant dans une harmonie parfaite. Scènes de la vie des Olympiens, ses semblables, ciselées sur les ors purs de la poterne gigantesque.

Elle perçut un martèlement diffus mais régulier qui s'enflait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Une rumeur lancinante et étouffée. Et terriblement présente à son esprit hagard. Parvenue à quelques mètres de la porte, elle intensifia son cosmos qui s'empara de l'espace. Autoritaire, impérieux. _Divin._ Le huis se plia à la volonté de cette puissance implacable, les lourds battants s'ouvrirent devant elle, sans un seul grincement perceptible à son ouïe. _Un véritable travail d'orfèvre._ Là, une chaleur plus intense l'assaillit, aurait ébouillanté sa peau délicate si l'aura qu'elle avait exprimée n'était pas restée déployée autour de son propriétaire, la gardant de l'agression du courant d'air chaud. Dans le même temps, le bruit qu'elle avait perçu tantôt devint cacophonique. En passant le pas de la porte, elle identifia l'origine du vacarme.

Une ruche. Où s'agitaient en tous sens forgerons et apprentis, cyclopes, automates de cuivre et demi-dieux qui s'affairaient à diverses tâches. Qui actionnant un soufflet, qui martelant or et argent, bronze et fer, qui polissant un bouclier ciselé de motifs ou incrustant diamants et émeraude sur une couronne royale. Mille pièces d'art prenaient vie sous les doigts experts de ces êtres qui façonnaient les métaux à leur guise.

Athéna louvoyait au milieu des ateliers. Tout un chacun, absorbé par la tâche qui lui incombait, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à l'Olympienne. C'est donc sans être hélée, mais non sans encombre qu'elle atteignit l'autre bout de l'immense grotte souterraine où elle emprunta un court défilé qui la conduisit devant l'atelier personnel d'Héphaïstos. Là se découpait une autre porte enchâssée dans le roc qui, bien que de proportions plus modestes que la précédente, n'en dégageait pas moins cette même impression de majesté que précédemment.

La porte s'ouvrit devant son cosmos, se refermant une fois qu'elle l'eut franchie. Elle avança de quelques pas et contempla son frère qui lui offrait son dos. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon de toile marron, ses pieds nus étaient salis par la poussière métallique qui envahissait la vaste pièce. Son dos, nu également, portait des crevasses par endroit, et semblait craquelé sous l'effet de la chaleur. Son omoplate roulait au rythme régulier de son poing qui s'abattait sur le métal qu'il travaillait.

Le divin forgeron poursuivit son œuvre quelques minutes encore, ignorant ostensiblement la déesse qui ne montra en rien son exaspération devant la conduite de son frère. Puis il se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils. Non pas devant elle comme Athéna le cru l'espace d'un battement de cil mais à la vue d'autre chose, qu'Héphaïstos fixait derrière elle.

« Que fait-elle ici ? » Cracha le Dieu de sa voix éraillée.

La fille de Zeus se retourna, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec la Chouette qui arborait sur son visage une expression de contrition.

« Un fait dont j'aimerais volontiers être informée également. » Trancha Athéna dont les yeux pers se durcirent.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous, ma déesse, fit-elle d'une voix fluette.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, Chouette.

— Je suis l'animal qui veille sur votre épaule, ma déesse, reprit-elle en s'inclinant. Votre protection m'incombe, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Athéna lâcha un profond soupir. Inutile de poursuivre plus en avant. Elle se retourna vers son frère.

« Elle est ici sur mon ordre, Héphaïstos. N'y trouve rien à redire…

— Rien à redire ? la coupa Héphaïstos. Te moquerais-tu de moi, Athéna ? Tu oses présenter devant moi le fruit de ta forfanterie à mon égard, et espères que je l'accepterai de bonne grâce ?

— Ton enfant n'est pas…

— Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi ! Le cri d'Héphaïstos résonna à travers l'immense atelier.

— Il suffit ! Mon frère ! lança Athéna, impérieuse. Je ne suis pas venue ici discuter de ton accouplement avec Néphélée, ni de la façon dont je t'ai effectivement trompé à ce propos. Tu connais les raisons de mon geste. Mais peut-être souhaites-tu en rediscuter ici-même. » Son aura grandi, écrasant le dieu forgeron, une lance de lumière apparut dans la main d'Athéna. Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était carnassier. « La douleur de ta jambe s'est-elle atténuée, depuis la dernière fois ? »

La carcasse imposante d'Héphaïstos s'affaissa, juste assez pour que la déesse de bons conseils ne perçoive la résignation qui venait de gagner son frère devant la perspective d'essuyer son ire.

« Suis-moi, ma sœur, fit-il en se retournant. »

Athéna et la Chouette lui emboîtèrent le pas, le suivant derrière un mur de roche naturel qui masquait une cavité gigantesque semblant briller d'une lueur surnaturelle. Les yeux d'Athéna mirent quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'éclat qui hantait les lieux. Ce qu'elle vit alors fit naître un hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse le réprimer.

Des pièces d'armures parsemaient le sol et les parois rocheuses de la grotte. Bras, jambières, plastrons, casques, spalières et gantelets. Certaines arboraient, ici et là des armes, épées, tridents, chaînes et boucliers.

Tout brillait là d'une intense splendeur, or et argent et fragments aux couleurs bigarrées. Fresque hétéroclite de l'apparat militaire.

Athéna se tourna vers son frère, une lueur de gratitude luisant au creux de ses yeux pers. Héphaïstos demeura interdit, jamais il n'avait vu sa sœur arborer pareil expression à son encontre. Puis il se rembrunit. C'était son travail, son talent, qu'elle admirait, non pas le personnage difforme et ombrageux qui lui servait de frère. Il déglutit tout en remâchant ses sentiments, pour elle, il n'était qu'un moyen et non une fin.

La déesse de bons conseils se rapprocha d'une des armures dont le plastron était en suspension, retenu par un crochet descendant de la voûte. Ses longs doigts fins parcoururent le métal doré qui composait la cuirasse. Le contact du plastron engendra une aura qui se propagea le long de son bras, jusqu'à la recouvrir dans son entièreté. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, immobile, enveloppée du cosmos de cette armure d'or. Ressentant les pulsations régulières qui affleuraient à la surface de l'or et la vie qui s'agitait dans ce qui semblait de prime abord n'être qu'une simple cuirasse décorée avec soin. Elle perçut en cet instant toute la volonté de cette armure qui entrait en résonnance avec elle, lui promettant amitié et protection.

« J'ai agi conformément à tes requêtes, ma sœur. » Fit Héphaïstos dans le dos d'Athéna toujours accolée au plastron, cependant que plus loin, la Chouette parcourait la grotte, levant çà et là des yeux émerveillés devant les œuvres de son père. « Douze armures d'or qui furent baignées dans la lumière d'Hélios vingt-quatre d'argent et cinquante-deux de bronzes. Chacune sous la protection d'une des quatre-vingts huit constellations ayant répondu à ton appel.

« J'ai œuvré de la sorte des siècles durant pour satisfaire tes doléances, tandis qu'au-dehors, les saisons se succédaient et les royaumes naissaient avant de s'étioler.

« Cependant, ma sœur, je reste perplexe devant ta volonté affichée de posséder des protections d'argent et de bronze quand ta garde aurait pu se composer entièrement de guerriers vêtus d'or.

— L'humanité est semblable à un enfant qui ne pourrait pleinement appréhender une telle puissance, Héphaïstos. Pour cela, ils doivent apprendre l'humilité liée à leur charge sacrée. Et c'est de cette humilité que naîtra la conscience de la mission qui leur incombe. Ainsi, ils seront en mesure de se surpasser, et de cette sublimation naîtront des miracles. » La voix d'Athéna, qui n'était qu'un chuchotement semblait malgré tout s'approprier tout l'espace dans lequel étaient présentes les trois divinités. « Tu as fait là un travail remarquable, mon frère, reprit-elle, sois en remercié.

— Me révèleras-tu le pourquoi d'une telle requête, à présent, Athéna ? »

Athéna se détacha à regret de l'armure d'or, plantant son regard pers dans les yeux tannés de son frère.

« Pour permettre aux hommes de protéger leurs semblables

— N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi nous sommes ici, nous autres Dieux ? Certes, nous avons engendré et conduit les humains et tous les êtres vivants qui peuplent cet endroit. Mais notre devoir est aussi de veiller sur eux. »

Une brume de tristesse voila les traits d'Athéna qui répondit d'une voix traînante : « Notre existence ici-bas est liée, non pas à notre puissance, mais à la croyance et aux espérances que les mortels placent en nous.

— Que veux-tu dire, Athéna ? demanda Héphaïstos incrédule.

— Que cette humanité est jeune. Et que son besoin d'appréhender l'univers dans son ensemble est par trop important à l'aune des connaissances qui sont en sa possession. Mais que, comme tout un chacun, sa soif de savoir la poussera à la conscience progressive des forces et principes qui régissent l'univers. Et dans un tel monde, nous autres, Dieux, n'auront plus notre place. »

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du divin forgeron, derrière, la Chouette qui s'était approchée demeurait penaude. Les mots d'Athéna avaient trouvé en eux un écho effleurant une peur insoupçonnée.

« Nous sommes nés, non pas du chaos, mais des prières des hommes qui requéraient une aide. Leurs étincelles de cosmos respectives se sont rejointes en un point et nous ont engendrés. Cependant, notre présence est éphémère. Une fois notre temps fini, nous serons précipités tout droit vers le néant.

— Voilà pourquoi Zeus, notre père, souhaite quitter ce lieu, déglutit Héphaïstos. »

Athéna hocha la tête en réponse.

« Gageure que cela ! » Résonna une voix à travers les voûtes.

Le divin forgeron leva la tête. Suivant du regard une forme qui finit par atterrir sur le sol, parmi les trois divinités déjà présentes. « Hermès, murmura-t-il, que fais-tu là ?

— Je buvais vos paroles, fit-il d'une voix narquoise. »

Le divin messager coula un regard vers la Chouette qui détourna la tête en rosissant. Devant cette scène fugace, des éclairs fusèrent des yeux pers que la Déesse dardait sur son frère.

« Qu'entendais-tu par "gageure", mon frère ? reprit Héphaïstos, que les paroles d'Athéna avaient profondément déstabilisé.

— Tout simplement que notre divin père ne sait en aucune manière à quoi s'attendre en quittant la Terre. Loin d'ici, gagnera-t-il sa liberté et le droit de mener une vie paisible sans crainte de disparaître, ou bien, loin des prières des mortels, source tangible de notre existence, son essence se dissoudra-t-elle dans l'éther ?

— Athéna ? questionna Héphaïstos. »

Mais la tête baissée et les poings serrés de la déesse de bons conseils renseignèrent ses pairs quant à son ignorance sur la réponse à apporter.

« Apprends cependant, chère sœur, que nous ne sommes pas seuls à être conscients de notre disparition prochaine. Là-haut, d'autres ont percé cette vérité, et en Olympe, il en existe qui ne partagent pas ton stoïcisme quant à notre futur. Et qui souhaitent donner à l'humanité la leçon que certains de nos semblables pensent qu'elle mérite, pour son orgueil.

« A ce moment-là, que compteras-tu faire, ma sœur ?

— Je me dresserai devant eux, et mes guerriers constitueront le rempart qui préservera l'humanité pour les siècles à venir. »

En se baissant sur le sol, elle avait saisi entre ses mains un casque d'un gris métallique et dont la forme évoquait la tête d'un cheval. Des ailes jaunes partaient du heaume pour s'élever vers les cieux et les yeux rouges de l'animal luisaient d'une lueur vive et profonde.

« Oui, nous nous dresserons devant eux, avec toute la puissance de nos cosmos et de leur humanité. »

Ses yeux pers plongèrent dans l'abîme cinabre du regard de l'animal, et dans cette contemplation, Athéna pris conscience de toute la foi qu'elle plaçait en l'humanité. D'une voix si faible qu'elle devint un souffle, elle chuchota ce qui s'apparentait à une prière fervente envers les hommes : _« Pégase. »_


End file.
